familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Trigg County, Kentucky
Trigg County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 14,339. Its county seat is Cadiz. It was formed in 1820 and named for Stephen Trigg, an officer in the American Revolutionary War who was killed at the Battle of Blue Licks. Trigg was a prohibition or dry county until 2009, when the county's voters narrowly approved a referendum to repeal the prohibition on alcohol sales.http://www.cadizrecord.com/articles/stories/public/200909/30/04Ts_news.html Trigg County is part of the Clarksville, TN–KY Metropolitan Statistical Area. Trigg County is governed by a Fiscal Court, which is led by a Judge-Executive. The current Judge-Executive is Hollis Alexander (D). Alexander was appointed to the position in 2013 after Stanley H. Humphries was elected to the Kentucky State Senate from District 1. History Trigg County was formed in 1820 from Christian County and Caldwell County. Trigg County was named in honor of Lt. Col. Stephen Trigg, of Virginia. Lt. Col. Trigg settled near Harrodsburg, Kentucky and was killed on August 19, 1782, in the Battle of Blue Licks. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (8.3%) is water. Adjacent counties *Lyon County (north) *Caldwell County (northeast) *Christian County (east) *Stewart County, Tennessee (south) *Calloway County (southwest) *Marshall County (northwest) National protected area * Land Between the Lakes National Recreation Area (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 12,597 people, 5,215 households, and 3,765 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 6,698 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 88.34% White, 9.79% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.18% from other races, and 1.22% from two or more races. 0.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,215 households out of which 29.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.20% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 25.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.84. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.90% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 27.00% from 45 to 64, and 16.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,002, and the median income for a family was $40,886. Males had a median income of $31,158 versus $22,081 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,184. About 8.80% of families and 12.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.20% of those under age 18 and 14.70% of those age 65 or over. Media Radio stations *WKDZ-FM 106.5 (country music) * WKDZ-AM 1110 AM & 100.9 FM (oldies) * WHVO 1480 AM & 96.5 F.M (oldies) Newspapers The Cadiz Record Communities City *Cadiz (county seat) Census-designated place *Cerulean Other unincorporated places *Caledonia *Canton *Linton *Roaring Spring *Rockcastle *Wallonia Politics See also *Eggner Ferry Bridge *National Register of Historic Places listings in Trigg County, Kentucky References External links *Trigg County Public Schools, Kentucky *Official Homepage Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Trigg County, Kentucky Category:Clarksville metropolitan area Category:1820 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1820